Monsters
by Bears of the west
Summary: For many years there been a war between lycans and werewolves.what happens for a new law to pass the lands.Every teenager of age of 15 to 19 must ad and review
1. Chapter 1

My life is full of death ,war and pain because of those your thinking 'Oh aren't lycans and werewolves the same.'Haha ... No .They are what I like to call weapons from Hell. They unlike werewolves ,when they transform for a fight .They can grow longer fangs,thicker claws,and they have this psycho mode to activate at anytime.

I hate may kill hundreds of them each year this goes they kill thousands of us .My spirit refuses to give in to those ...those one of one thing that I wish doesn't happen to for me to have feelings for anyone of those beast...demons..Monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

Bear's POV

'No...' I read the poster again and again.'No I must be dreaming.'The poster on the wooden board of town fill with other things read.

_All teenage wolves are needed in the army .Age must be 15 through 19._

I pushed my way through the crowd.I don't care that i'm nineteen but i fear for my sister, Buttercup.

Buttercup's POV

I waited .I smell the hare.I peek through the bush.I see it nipping on a piece of grass.I open my canidae jaws ready for the hare to be in them.I pounce out of the bush. It didn't see me coming.I feel a little bit of blood drop on my tongue.I really want to eat but sadly i can't.I drop the hare and transform into my human form .My wolf form ,my fur is a midnight black and i have a lime stripe going like fang under my my human form ,i have black hair going to my shoulder and lime green eyes. I tend to wear a long sleeve cotton shirt, light brownish pants and a brown black leather vest.

I head back home with the looked to see it fixing to be sunset.I made it to home,just a small wooden house in the middle of the woods.I see at the door clawmarks.I shivered,so many bad memories.I see my big brother near the into the fire.

"Bear.."He got his attention,I hand him the dead prey to him.I then see the eyepatch though its been there so long ,it reminds me ever single day that Bear saved my life ,but lost his left eye starts cooking the hare in the fire.I sit down next to him.

"So anything new?" I asked while looking at the flames.

"Well..." Bear then paused.I look at him keep staring at the he sighed."There's a new law now all teenage have to fight."

I looked at him in silent horror."And it said they will be coming to take us."They never take teens .They didn't take anyone till they were at least 25.

After the hare was done we ate it in minutes.I told Bear i was going to sleep .I close my lime eyes thinking of when they will . In a week.A month .When?


	3. Chapter 3

Bear POV

Crunch

I open my right in front of me no more that a few yards is a buck.I feel my mouth start to water.'Hold it together'The buck then decided to laid idea.I felt a smirk form on my wolf face .It yelp as I smash right in it's 's hooves started to kick the of the back hooves hit my right shoulder.I snap at the buck trying to reach throat.I saw a opening.I took fangs sank in the thick went limp in my jaw.

I heard clapping of hands and a chuckle.

"Nice catch you got there cuz."I dropped the buck and leaning on a tree is my cousin ,Blaze.I transform back into a may be a few months older doesn't mean he is went up to me and smile.I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"i thought for he smirked.

"I can't visit ."He asked his light red eyes showed his humor.I kept a serious face then looked up to my dark lime green eye."It has to do with the new law."

"HELP!I'M BEING TAKEN!I DON'T WANT TO GO TO WAR!"Blaze and I eyes widen.I started running to where the yell came from.I came to my home and saw my sister struggling in a brown werewolf hold.

"WAIT!"I yelled but got tackle by a werewolf .

A gray wolf came up in the king's army look down on got put down right to me."What is this all about?" Asked Blaze ,eyes werewolf looked down at us.

"You are coming with me." He said.I looked a little they taking us to prison?

"What for?"The werewolf laughed as if it was a joke.

"To go to war."I was then knocked out.

.

.

"Bear wake up." I open eye from my head throbbing.I put my hand on my head.

"Where are we?"I looked behind me ,I then realized we are in a wooden made room.

"We are in camp." I turn to see Blaze.

"Camp...?"I so confused right now.

Blaze looked at he corrected himself ."Battle camp."


	4. Characters

Buttercup :go to chapter 2

Bear :Black hair spiked up in front .Wears a eyepatch over his left black short sleeved shirt under a leather blue pants.

Blaze:light red eyes .Short red leather under it a white pants.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaze POV

My freaking back is going to break before we go to battle.I popped my still aching back in morning as a werewolf howled for everyone to get up.

I can tell you this,I think the mentors are the enemy because they are working us from the break of dawn to dusk.I had it going easy for me a few months back with my sis and now look at me.A wolf that can't even howl at night without coughing because of a dry throat.I get out of the tent that they so kindly gave to us. One problem ,can't share with anyone.I mean its nice in all but still .I want to see my cousins in private and not in the middle of training.

I get to a clearing in the middle of camp with a few other wolves and it was already was talking quietly mostly because...

"All right you Mutts that call lets get moving on."Everyone groaned ,_That my friend his why we talk quietly._That was general Agro A.K.A the worst trainer EVER.  
I may only have been for a week and i already feel like i'm going to die .

Agro lead us to a huge lake.I then saw something that made me ...No why is she here?!There standing in the worst spot was my dear sister Blossom.'OH HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLL NO!'i screamed in my head .

Agro look to us."OK you darn teens i decided to give you the day off,"Everyone's faces brighten "But..'Oh great what now!' You have to do a simple task."He then turn sideways and behind there were what i think was about fifty pound bags of what looked like fruit and veggis."You each have to carry this bag to the other side of the lake."Everyone really did fall over,Like hell i'm not doing each got our own bag full and man i was right it was least the water wasn't deep ,I step and i regretted is freakin freezing in then waded in the water shivering,but what suprise me was that both Blossom and Buttercup make it across and they gave each other high fives and a hug.I better get this over with.

After what seemed like forever i finally made it.I was luckily one of the top twenty and there is like a hundred teens here.I started to hiccup.'Oh come on can my day get any worse.'

"You there fire head."Just great .I turn to see .

**Review because i only got two chapter will be put after i get at least two Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup POV

I was watching two kids playing a game of chase in meadow.I watch as they stopped and fell on the ground and laugh .The sun set down on the got up and walked away from the dark meadow.I follow they as they walk the distance ,One of kid of two the older one saw a glow in the forest and they both started running. I kept up with them .When they got to the glow,it turn out to be a blazing house was on heard snarling and saw two werewolves against five Lycans were getting them closer to the flames.

Then one of the Lycans jump on the biggest of the two and push him wolf cried as fur and skin turned into other howl to the lost but was soon shoved Lycans howl in joy and the youngest of the two kids started crying .They heard the crying and they started to come hit the kids and they started to run.I watch as they ran from the Lycans .They stop when they couldn't see the fire any more .The youngest,a girl ,got behind the walked in the night.

Then all to fast one Lycan was about to hit the girl in the side with sharp oldest ran in front of the girl .His left claws hit skin and blood dark green eyes glowing.

"BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

I sat up.I felt my heart pumping .I look out the dark out.'Just a nightmare Buttercup .Just a nightmare.'I try to calm myself but I knew it was not a nightmare,it was a memory.A memory that had those Dark green eyes that made my brother lose his eye and made us lose are eyes are going to in my hands.

I promise Bear ,i they say a eye for eye.


End file.
